


Look Alike

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds a porn.  The bottom just happens to look a bit like Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Alike

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for faberryspork's birthday awhile back. based of a certain porn that i may or may not have saved to my computer...

Chris could not believe what he was seeing on his computer screen.

Truthfully, it had all started out as morbid curiosity; wondering what the public - and more specifically the fans - were saying about him. A few, uh, hours of googling his name (and no, not Zach’s name, why do you ask?) had resulted in finding a few different sites that were dedicated not only to him as an actor, but to his friendship with Zach. And by friendship, what these fans really meant was bromance. Minus the “b.” Because apparently Pinto is Canon.

Whatever the fuck that even meant.

But morbid curiosity turned into something more akin to real interest. Chris began religiously checking in on the crazy fangirls (and boys?) that posted about his eyes, his arms, his fingers and hands, his bulge (oh Christ) and for fuck’s sake even his acne scars.

Really?

And in conjunction with all this was Zach’s name. And Zach’s arms, eyebrows, smile, chest, hair (and not just the stuff on his head). It was all tied inexplicably to Chris. To the point that whenever Chris saw his name pop up on some website, he half expected to see either Zach’s name or a picture of that goofy face plastered next to him.

Well, now he knew what Pinto stood for anyway.

Interest became obsession when Chris discovered the world of Real Person Fiction, or RPF as he found out was the cool way of referring to horribly disconcerting reading material. But no matter how awful he thought the concept of writing stories about real people, Chris once again found himself sucked in.

There were stories about everyone in the cast. But what drew his eyes were the ones about him with Zach. Because...because...how could he not look at something about him? That also involved his good friend? It would be silly not to look. Right?

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Chris started reading things like Zach spanking and fucking him. And oh god why did that turn him on?

It was just so very detailed and explicit and fucking hot. Those girls knew their gay porn apparently. Chris had only ever dappled, nothing serious. But, shit, reading all those stories kind of made him leak a bit at the tip and want to try more. And with Zach of all people. And not just fucking him, but maybe getting fucked.

But really, those bitches had to quit referring to him as a goddamn princess. That shit was getting old.

Lurking on fansites and what not was how Chris stumbled upon It. Capitalized for it’s motherfucking importance. It. It was a video. And not just any video. A fucking porn with this bottom that looked way too much like Zach in profile.

Jesus Christ.

He felt kind of bad the first time he watched it,slipping his hand inside the loose waistband of his sweats and palming his dick each time that tongue licked all over the head like that. There was the slightest guilt when he actually pulled himself out and fucked into his hand, letting the come dribble over his fist and smearing it around just like in the video.

But after, oh, the tenth time of wanking to that goddamn porn, all sense of guilt had long since fled. It had become the highlight of his days, on set for too many hours doing a fuckton of takes and reshoots and having to smile and play Mr. Movie Star. When he got back to his sparsely filled stand-in living space, Chris couldn’t help but pull up the site and let his mind get carried away with the fantasy of sucking on that hot tongue, pinching slightly furred nipples, and watching his cock slide in and out of tight heat.

Chris had a problem.

The goddamn thing was not only bookmarked on his laptop but downloaded too. Just in case. It made it easier to watch and wank and fucking come his head off before he had to pass the fuck out for an early shoot.

And it had become such a routine that after the movie had wrapped and Chris was back in LA, he continued his little creepy porn addiction. Well. Porn meaning that one scene.

Chris had the day to himself, a rarity now it seemed, and planned on doing nothing but eat, sleep and fuck...his hand. In fact, he was sitting in front of his laptop - headphones in just in case his neighbors happened to have super sonic hearing and caught all the moaning and shit through the walls- and the video buffering goddamn it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“What are you doing, Chris?”

He practically rocketed out of his chair, all while managing to shut his laptop and stuff his cock back in his pants, before turning to see fucking Zach standing behind him.

“What the fuck man? How’d you get in here?”

“Nice to see you too.” Zach held up the shiny, brand spanking new key Chris had made for him when they were doing Trek. It had seemed...and Jesus he hated using this word now...logical at the time given how often they seemed to crash at each other’s. Now he was wishing he’d never given Zach the damn thing. Fucking shit.

“Yeah. It’s good to see you.” Kind of. But not really. Good because it was Zach in the flesh. Though that just got him thinking about flesh and skin and getting naked and how he was not, in fact, fucking Zach like the guy in the porn he so desperately wanted to recreate.

“Did you miss me?” Zach looked tired, a little thinner than normal, but still as handsome as Chris had come to expect. Oh he had it bad.

“Yeah.” Did he ever.

Zach gave him that little smirky, dorky grin Chris had come to love. The one where his upper lip seemed to disappear. Oh, speaking of lips and disappearing...Chris would so love to see his cock disappear between those two lips. His cock jerked a little at the thought. As if it were some fucking puppy begging for attention.

Well, that wasn’t so far off the mark, was it?

“What are you doing?” Zach moved closer to where Chris stood, a little too protectively and guiltily, in front of his laptop.

“Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re blushing. And unless you’ve taken to carrying around a banana in your pocket...”

Chris looked down and realized his sweats did absolutely nothing to hide his boner. Fucking hell.

“Well...” And there was really nothing more he could say. Because first off, what did you say when the object of your desire (okay more like obsession) noticed you were sporting a supposed BFNAR? And second off, Zach was shoving Chris out of the way and yanking the laptop over to his sexy, hairy arms.

He would’ve stopped to realize how stupid it was to not have password protected his laptop if that armporn (fuck you, fangirls) hadn’t distracted him.

“What the fuck is this?” Zach sounded kind of angry and for some reason that only made Chris harder.

“Whoa, how’d that get there?” Chris was hoping to play up the pretty dumb boy routine.

Too bad Zach knew better. “Chris. Seriously. What the fuck is this?”

“Looks like porn.” Chris was not giving away any more than he had to.

“And what is it doing on your computer?” Those eyebrows, fuck they were sexy, were all furrowed and mad and just...Chris wanted to lick them.

“I think I was watching it.”

“You don’t say.” Then Zach had to go and press fucking play. And witness Chris’ secret shame. Because there was no way Zach wouldn’t see the resemblance. No way. Hundreds, if not thousands, of fangirls (which unfortunately seemed to include Chris now) saw it. Zach would too.

And judging by the bewildered look, Chris was right.

“It’s not what you think...” was the best excuse Chris could come up with.

“No?”

Then Zach quickly, teasingly, goddamn probably knowingly, darted his tongue out and licked at the corner of his lips.

All of Chris’ poorly constructed arguments crumbled. “Okay, it’s exactly what you think. Ever since I saw this I can’t stop thinking about you. About fucking you. Zach I really want to fuck you.” His eyes strayed to the screen where Zach Look Alike was riding the other guy. “Like that.”

Well, he hadn’t meant to just blurt it all out like that.

There was as moment of silence in which The Eyebrows raised ever so slightly. “Okay.”

“What?” His mind stopped working, but not his dick. Which was so hard and straining right for Zach, it was practically punching its way out of Chris’ pants.

“I don’t usually bottom, Chris. But yeah. Let’s fuck.”

Not exactly the most romantic thing to say. But fuck romance. Chris just wanted to get naked. And inside Zach.

It had been awhile since he’d kissed another guy, forgotten how nice it was not to have to bend down. Their lips met and it was a battle of lips and teeth and tongues. He sucked on Zach’s upper lip and felt teeth sink into his lower one. The moan Chris let out was pornographic as he felt the sharp sting of pain that was really more pleasure than anything else.

Words were being shared and lost between them. Things like “wanted you,” and “so long.” Or “feels so good,” and “need you.” But Chris felt them more than heard them. It was in the way Zach tugged on his short, fluffed hair. Or dug his fingers into the skin just under Chris’ jaw. Not to mention the way Chris stroked down Zach’s spine, settling on that tight ass he couldn’t wait to plunge inside.

They made it to the bed, shedding clothes along the way until Chris was sprawled out on his bed with Zach straddling his waste.

“Do you want me to suck your cock just like that guy, too?” Zach move down Chris’ body and lowered his head until his nose brushed up against Chris’ shaft.

“How do you know-”

“I’ve seen it before.” And with a wicked grin, Zach licked slowly from base to tip, letting his pointed tongue drag fully around Chris’ head.

“Oh God.” Chris made a strangled noise as Zach repeated the action, licking him slowly before mouthing up and down his cock. “Yeah, just like that -” And all ability to speak stopped when Zach swallowed him down.

He watched as Zach bobbed up and down, hair growing out now, feeling the back of Zach’s throat and wanting to shoot his load and watch Zach swallow every drop. His hips raised up to meet each suck, thrusting higher and higher with the need to go deeper and deeper.

Zach pulled off, “Lube?.” Then he started sucking again, not so deep, but enough to tease Chris for more, more, always more.

“There.” Chris pointed, if not at the bedside table, then at leas the near vicinity.

He groaned when the feel of Zach’s mouth left but knew by the sounds of shifting, scraping, and popping that Zach had found the lube and soon Chris would feel even better. When the weight of Zach’s body once more pressed into him and Chris heard a soft sigh, his attentions went back to Zach.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for you.”

Chris noticed Zach moving up and down slightly, taking in the sight of Zach’s arm twisted behind his back and those pure sex eyes heavy lidded and dilated.

“Oh shit.” He lifted up, twisted and strained to watch Zach fucking himself on his fingers. But Zach managed to push Chris back down with one hand.

“Just wait. It gets better.”

And Chris kind of wanted to laugh at hearing Zach says that seconds away from getting ass fucked. But when he felt his dick slide against the slick cleft, the only thing Chris wanted to do was thrust.

He somehow managed to stay still as Zach slowly lowered himself down, rolling his hips as he went. Chris could just picture what it looked like from behind -having a very good memory of what it looked like in the porn - and wished he had a mirror so he could see every way Zach was fucking himself on Chris’ cock.

Zach was so hot and tight and every stereotypical word to describe just how goddamn amazing it felt to be inside him. And when Zach was fully seated on him, ass to hips, Chris couldn’t stop himself. He bucked up once, hard, and saw Zach wince just slightly.

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay, just been awhile.”

Chris stayed still, letting Zach adjust to the size of him. He felt Zach make a tentative move, a grind down against Chris that had his eyes rolling back in his head, and bit his lip from the effort to stay still.

Zach slowly got used to being filled, Chris figured, as he moved more. Up and down, back and forth, leaning down so their lips could meet again. And in that position Zach couldn’t really move so Chris knew he just had to. He thrust up, this time not so hard, sliding slick and amazing inside.

“Oh!” Zach’s cry was out of pleasure, his head dropping to Chris’ shoulder as this time Chris thrust a little more forcefully.

“Feel good?”

He felt the warmth of Zach’s breath against his skin. “Yeah. Good. So good.”

“Jerk your cock for me, Zach.” Chris barely managed to spit out the words as he fucked into Zach deep.

Zach’s hand was still slicked up with the lube he’d used to prepare himself. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to tug.

Chris panted, “harder,” and bit into Zach’s shoulder as he worked himself in and out of Zach.

He heard the sound of skin on skin from their fucking and slippery hand over cock as Zach jerked himself hard and fast.

His balls drew up tight and Chris knew he was so, so close to shooting. He shifted his hips slightly and moved faster. Zach’s response was a loud “fuck” and Chris knew he’d hit that sweet spot. Doing it again, Chris brushed Zach’s prostate, watching Zach fall apart on top of him.

Zach’s hand was a blur as he orgasmed, thick spurts of come splattering Chris’ chest and lower stomach. And the way Zach clenched all around Chris? Goddamn.

Chris came with a cry, filling Zach up and nearly passing out from how fucking good he felt.

Zach all but collapsed on top of Chris and they lay there like that for a few minutes, Zach’s come cooling and sticking between them. But who the fuck could care about a mess when they had just shared that?

Chris softened and slipped out of Zach. “Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

Zach started laughing at Chris’ cumdrunk expression. Or maybe at his words. Chris knew that wasn’t really the type of thing one said after sex. But he also knew Zach would understand the sentiment behind it.

“No problem.” Zach rolled off, but not before kissing Chris sweetly on the mouth. “But next time? I’m fucking you.”

“Next time?” Chris closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Zach sidle up next to him.

“Mhm.”

“Sweet.”


End file.
